The Strength of Four
by Smigle Loco
Summary: In the Everlasting Valley lives four Clans, Forestclan, Lakeclan, Marshclan and Tunnelclan. For centuries these Clans lived in peace but when a new threat , Ghostclan, threatens this balance Starclan must chose four cats, one from each Clan, to combat this evil. Will the Strength of Four save the clans or will Ghostclan have its revenge...
1. Prologue

The tom slipped into the clearing in silence, his brown pelt caked with mud. In the middle of the clearing sat a pure white she-cat with back eyelids. Her eyes were closed and her head turned up to the starry sky. The tom sat down beside her as she stayed stone still.

"Did you complete your task? Are they coming?" the she-cat asked, her eyes remaining closed.

"Yes mistress," the tom replied, "they will meet here after the next Gathering." The she-cat chuckled.

"Excellent." she sneered. The tom turned to look at the she-cat.

"Mistress," he asked,"May I ask why we need them. We could complete the task ourselves without the help of Clan filth!"

"My dear," repiled the she-cat," I agree that we could do i ursleves but we need as many cats as possible to help rebuild our clan."

"Our Caln?" the tom stuttered. Once again the she-cat chuckled.

"Yes silly kit," she meowed,"after we burn the clans to the ground a new, more merciful clan will rise from the ashes! We alone will rule the forest. Those petty Clan cats will pay for what they've done to us!" She opened her eyes revealing two intrancing neon violet eyes. "And Ghostclan shall have its REVENGE!"


	2. Chapter 1: The New Apprentices

**Hey Guys, I've finally decided on the four main characters so here they go. For the Forestclan cat, congratulations to Silver-Ninja-RAWR for Applepaw. For the Marshclan cat, congratulations to DahliaStarr for Brackenpaw. For the Lakeclan cat, congratulations to Chucklez-Lives-on for Hawkpaw. And Finally, for the Tunnelclan cat, congratulations to Moosehat for Amberpaw. I hope you enjoy seeing your cats up here and thank you everyone else and see if you reconize your cats.**

* * *

"Applepaw, and your mentor will be Russetclaw!" I looked over at the white tom sitting to the left of Treestar, leader of Forestclan. I walked over tom him and we touched noses.

"May Starclan be with you!" my father called from the Tangled Branch as the clan chanted my name. I sat tall lifting my head with pride. I was finally an apprentice! I'd waited forever for this day. As the clan returned to it's activities Treestar hopped down from the Tangled Branch, a group of branched together to form a sort of platform. hat's the diffrence about our clan. we lived in the trees, it's safer here, less predators. I'd never even touched the ground before.

"How's my beautiful daughter," he mewed licking my forehead,"Did you like my choice in mentors?"

"Yes very much!" I squealed,"Russetclaw is the strongest cat in the clan and he way more nice than Yewclaw!" Yewclaw was bitter flea-bitten she-cat who seemed to enjoy harrasing kits and apprentices. My father chuckled.

"Only the best for my favourite she-cat!" He boomed, his bright amber eyes sparkling. I looked nothing like my father with him being a dark brown tabby tom and me being a white and red striped she-cat. the only simialrity we had was that our eyes looked the same, amber. I purred, rubbing up against him.

"I love you papa!" I purred. He chuckled.

"I do to," he replied,"but you need to get some rest, run along. You have a long day ahead of you." I nod, and scamper off to the apprentice den, a large hollow in a sycamore tree. I select a nest that has a view of the beautiful forest and lay down. I fall asleep to the sound of the the apprentices snoring, content with everything.

* * *

"So until you recive your warrior name you shall be mentored by Crowfoot and you name shall be..." Swampstar paused,"Brackenpaw!"I look over my as my mentor, a grey she-cat with ginger paws walked up to me as the clan chants my name. I touch her nose with mine and let out a huge purr. Crowfoot is one of Marshclan's senior warriors, I was honored to be her apprentice.

"Someone is excited." meowed Crowfoot. I nodded.

"Yes, I just hope that I don't mess up!" I reply. Crowfoot chuckled.

"You, a stronge, lithe tom, mess up?" she pointed out. I beamed at her, she was sort of right, I had a muscular build hidden by a pale golden tabby pelt.

"So what are we going to do now? Kill a fox? Ruff up some rogues?" I asked bouncing up and down. My mentor whiskers twiched with amusment.

"Not today, its late, we'll start tomorrow at dawn okay." she suggests. I nodded almost bursting with excitment."Now run along and get some sleep." I obeyed and dashed of the the apprentice den, a clearing surrounded by reeds next to the bog our clan was famous for.

"You got the best mentor." meowed a voice behind me causing me to jump. I turned to see my sister, Duskpaw, and my brother Thornpaw standing behind me. They look sort of like me, except Duskpaw has pale brown fur and Thornpaw is golden fur with brown patches.

"But Duskpaw, Nightfall isn't that bad," I said trying to be sympathetic,"And Thornpaw, Leafclaw might be strict and harsh but at least he's kind." My siblings giggled at my failed attempt at cheering them up. Nuzzling my sister and giving my brother a quic lick a bounde of the the apprentice den, finding a comfy nest and drifting of to the sound of the croaking frogs.

* * *

"Hawkkit," yowled a little voice,"get up! Today is our apprentice ceremony!" That was my sister Sunnykit, she was very excited since today was our apprentice ceremony. Me and my sister were nothing alike, we didn't even look alike. She was a pretty tortoiseshell with a strange yellow tail and amber eyes, I was a brown she-cat with black and grey splotches and blue eyes. She was energetic and bubbly, I was quiet and stone faced That didn't mean I didn't love her. i stood and streched my back. I then followed mt sister outside she was siting near the water that made out clan famous. Lakeclan had earned it's name for the huge lake that occupied our territory. As soon as I sat down a yowl called us to the Tree Stump, our meeting place. Splashstar, a silver she-cat and our clan leader hopped atop the stump and sat tall.

"Today,' she yowled,"I may preform my favourite duty, naming apprentices! This shows that our clan remains strong even after the hard leaf-bare." Splashstar looked down. We were all still mourning the death of Grassleg, especially Splashstar, he used to be her deputy.

"Anyway," Splashstar called,"Our medicine cat Cloudfeather has come to descion to take on apprentice because of he impending age, that is why I speak to Sunnykit!" My sister jumps in suprise.

"Sunnykit, do you proise to take on the role of a Medicine Cat Apprentice including all of the responsiblities and hardships?"

"I do!" Sunnykit chanted back, barely able to conatine her excitement.

"Then on behalf of Starclan I name you Sunnypaw and your mentor shall be Cloudfeather!" I join he clan's chanting of my sister's my sister and Cloudfeather had touched noses and the clan had settled down it was my turn to become an apprentice. I stood up to the stump and sat tall.

"Hawkkit, the time has come for you to recive your apprentice name, from this day until you've recived your warrior name you shall be know as Hawkpaw and your mentor shll be Whitefoot!" The clan chanted my name as I touched noses with my mentor, a black tom with white paws. When the clan had calmed and departed I stood up and watched my sister depart off to the medecine den. I dragged my paws to the apprentice den and fell down in a heap. As I laid and sulked, missing my sister, a trout was dropped on my paws. I looked up and saw a black she-cat with silver tabby marks staring at me. One of her eyes was blue and the other was amber. She blinked at me.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, I'm Hailpaw." I nodded

"I'm Hawkpaw." I mumbled. Hailpaw's small smile instantly turned into a frown.

"I thought you might be hungry, you haven't eaten all day." she quipped. I just shrugged and turned over.

"Yeesh!" exclaimed Hailpaw,"Who made dirt in your fresh kill?"

"Huh?" I exclaimed as I turned back over to look at the strange she-cat.

"You've been mopping all day, you were dragging your feet like a dying badger. Cheer up fishface!" she meowed. I chuckled at her remark.

"See, you look prettier when you smile." Hailpaw smiled. I nodded as she left me to eat my fish. Maybe I did have a friend in this clan.

* * *

I walked out of the nursery streaching my legs. A faint beam through a roof in the tunnel, faintly lighting the dirt tunnel. I could see fine anyway, all Tunnelclan cats had exceptional sight. You had to living underground like we did, Tunnelclan made its home in a system of connected abandoned gopher, weasel and badger burrows. I started to walk to the camp center when a flash of grey jumped out of a tunnel crevice an pounce on me, tackling me to the ground. As I struggled against my attacker I looked into the amber eyes of my brother.

"Flashkit!" I yowl, "what are you doing?" My brother backed off and giggled. My brother had earned his name for two reasons. The first and most obvious was the strange golden streak zig-zagging across his grey-furred side. The second and my favourite was his constant energy, he could never sit still.

"Amberkit, have you forgotten what today is?" Flashkit exclaimed. That was my name, I had earned my name for my gold pelt and warm amber eyes.

'Of course I do," I meowed, "today is our apprentice, but why does that have anything to do with you tackling?" My brother smiled.

"I wanted to make a good impression on my new mentor by impressing them with my fighting skills!" I purred, that was my brother, trying to impress everyone. I stood up a pressed up against my brother.

"Save your moves for training." I purred. With that we walked to the camp center.

When we arrived the clan was already assembling. We sat near the Dirt Mound, our meeting point. After we'd sat down Dirtstar,our leader, walked out of his den. The clan hushed when he strood onto the mound and sat down.

"May all cat old enough to catch thier own prey gather around the Dirt Mound for a clan meeting! he yowled. Tha cats all sat to watch thier leader. Flashpaw and I sat a little taller.

"Today is a special day," Dirtstar called from the mound,"Today we welcome new apprentices into our ranks, you two, come forward." We cautiously step up onto the Dirt Mound.

"Flashkit, from this day on until you've recived your warrior title you shall be called Flashpaw and your mentor shall be... Bluepool!" My brother was taken aback, the deputy! It was quite a honour. Theytouched noses as I joined the clan chanting 'Flashpaw! Flashpaw". Once the clan had settled down Dirtstar turned to me.

"Amberkit!, from this day on until you've earned your warrior name you shall be called Amberpaw and your mentor will be..." He scaned the clan, thinking, "Me!" I did a second take, Dirtstar, the clan leader, as my mentor. The whole clan shared my shock. I turned to touch noses with my leader as the clan chanted my name I stood proud next my mentor who seemed just as proud. As the clan departed I ran to find my brother who was waiting for me.

"Can you belive it!" he screeched,"Leader and Deputy!" I nuzzled him.

"You derserve it, you won't let her down." I encouraged. My brother purred.

"So do you!" he meowed,"race you to the apprentice den!" I chased him until we collapsed in a giggling heap in the apprentice den, a empty badger burrow. I fell asleep to the quiet breathing of my brother next to me.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecy- Applepaw

**Hey guys sorry this took so long, i got so into it i forgot to stop and make a new chapter. I've fianally created a prophecy so now the story can begin. Enjoy!**

** ~Luna Moon~**

* * *

I was woken up to my mentor nudging my side.

"Applepaw," called Russetclaw,"time to start training, meet me by the Leaning Oak." I opened my eyes but Russetclaw was gone. I groggily stood and streched out my back. The sun coming through the holes lit up the empty den. Was I really that late! I dashed out of the den, ashamed of my lateness. The world around me turned to a blur as I raced through the camp. I turned to race around a old pine tree when I crashed head long into another cat.

"Gah, watch it you little brat," hissed Yewclaw shoving her grey scarred face into mine.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I meowed as I dodged a swat and pelted off. Yewclaw was by far the most bitter cat in the clan. She used to be a rogues until my father took her in. She hates everyone and everything. I came to the Leaning Oak, its name was pretty self explanitory, ithad been struck by lighting many moons ago causing it to leanon the tree next to it. Under it sat my mentor along with Cinderpaw, Lionpaw and Snowpaw along with there mentors. I sat down panting as all the othr cats gave me a pitying look.

"Good,' meowed Russetclaw,"You're here. Now we can start our training. Follow me." The warriors stood and walked together, planing the training. Lionpaw and Snowpaw started to speak about what they might be doing. I tried to keep pace but it was hard since we had to jump big gaps.

"It's easier is your crouch like this." I turned to see Cinderpaw standing beside me, crouched down on the branch.. I mimicked her pose and sprang forwards, easyly leaping the gap. As I landed I turn to see Cinderpaw land next to me.

"See, easy as swallowing earth worms." she smiled. I smiled back and we dashed off to catch up with others, running side by side. When we came to a section where many tree branches, crossed creating a platform, we stopped. The four mentors

"To become a warrior you must defend your clan," meowed Voleclaw, Cinderpaw's mentor," to do so you must know how to fight. Since Applepaw is a new apprenticeshe will be learning fighting basics while the rest of you will be reviewing the basics. Okay?" We all nodded. The tree other aprentices strood over to there mentors, Cinderpaw to Voleclaw, Snowpaw to Ripplefur and Lionpaw to Foxclaw. Russetclaw sat down infront of me, giving me a encouraging smile.

"There are three main points you want to hit when fighting, the legs, the eyes and the underside." he stated," If you take out the legs they fall down, if your swipe thier eyes you have the possiblity of taking thier sight and if your rake thier belly you'll send them squealing like little kits. Are you following?" i nodded

"Strike the eyes, legs and belly, got it." I listed.

" Okay, now to test what you can already do, he started," hit me with your best shot." He backed up and crouched down, smirking at me. I lept foor ward and swated at his eyes with my claws sheathed but he easily side steped me. I spun around and lept at him, gripping onto his back. He rolled over and squished me under him. I stood up gasping for breath as he leapt at mean, knocking me over and pinning me to the ground. I struggled to get away while he held me with one paw. I looked into his yellow eyes staring hard as I went limp. Beliving me defeated, Russetclaw backed off and I took my chance to strike. I pounced on my mentor, suprising him and tackled him, over pinning him.

" Nice move Applepaw." he purred as he stood and nuzzled me,"Show more moves like that and you'll be a warrior in no time!" I beamed at his words. I turned as Foxclaw walked up, the late afternoon light illuminated his ginger pelt.

"Russetclaw," he started,"it's getting late, we should head back." Russetclaw nodded his approval and all the other cats dashed off, mentor and apprentice side by side.

"Race you back to camp?" Russetclaw asked. I quickley smirked at him and took off. He relized what I'd done to late and allowed me a head start. I continued to run as his pawsteps pounded behind me. I knew there was a short-cut ahead but it would require me to make an almost impossible jump. I made a split second decision and turned sharply around an old yew tree, darting towards a gap between a pine and birch tree. Closing my eyes I leapt forwards, only opening them when I felt my paws hit the other branch. I'd made it! I turned to see a stunned Russetclaw standing on the other side. I smirked and dashed off towards camp.

When I arrived I was out of breath. I trudged towards the fresh kill pile and selcted a squirrel. I had just started eating when Russetclaw came sprinting into camp, almost taking out Dawnwhisper and Skyfeather. After apologizing profusely he walked over to me.

"I want a rematch now tha i know about your little shortcut." he chuckled. I smirked at him and continued to eat my squirrel. He grabed a finch and sat down next to me. We discused fighting tactics, or more he quizzed me on them. We chatted until Treestar hopped up onto the Tangled Branch.

"Oh yay," meowed Russetclaw," Treestar is announcing who is coming to the Gathering!" I had totally forgotten about the Gathering tonight. My father scanned the assembled clan carefully.

"Those cats coming to the Gathering are... Foxclaw, Yewclaw, Fangface, Skyfeather, Mumblesnout, Flamefur, Applepaw, Cinderpaw, Rockpaw, Tigerfur and Pinetail." He listed then turned and trotted off. The listed cats followed him in single file line. I ran up to walk next to Cinderpaw.

"What's the Gathering like?" I asked. She smiled and turned to look at me.

"It's amazing, you get to meet other cats from other clans without having to fight them! The stories are amazing!" She squealed in excitement. I pictured meeting so many cats, it would be amazing. I was so caught up in my daydreams that I hadn't relized that we started a desent to the forest floor. I paused in fear of the earth just a fox-length away.

"You aren't afraid of the ground aren't you, kit?" Croaked a voice behind me. I looked beside me to see Pinetail behind me.

"No!" I sniffed and hopped down to the ground. The dirt was cold and gritty under my paws. It was a little cool, the faint light of sun-down didn't reach here. I ran after the group dissapearing into the vegetation. I once again halted at the edge of the forest which the other cats casually walked across.

"Not afraid of the edge of the woods?" croaked Pinetail. My face heated as I shook my head. I dashed out into the field the meadow in front of me. I felt unprotected and vulnerable with out the looming trees of the forest. We came to a hill where a small passage way into it.

"What's that?" I asked staring at the whole.

"That," meowed Skyfeather,"is the entrance to the Moonpool."

"The Moonpool!" I whispered to myself. I'd only heard about it in stories from my father. At the peak of the hill sat a grove trees circling a large rock platform. We halted before we entered the grove and my father stuck his head through the trees. With a flick of his tail the party proceeded into the clearing.

LakeClan and TunnelClan had already arrived when we arrived. The scent of so many cats almost overwhelmed. I trailed behind Cinderpaw as she went to talk with some LakeClan cats.

"Hello Heatherpaw!"greeted Cinderpaw the creame she-cat, "and who is this?" She smiled at the small tortoishell she-cat next to her.

"I'm Sunnypaw! I'm the new medicine cat apprentice " the young apprentice meowed, looking at me hidding behind Cinderpaw,"who are you?"

"I'm Cinderpaw and this is Applepaw, she just became an apprentice yesterday!" Cinderpaw said, I nodded at the two she-cats but my gaze was caught by the MarshCaln cats arriving. One cat, a golden tabby tom caught my eye and I watched as he walked and sat with a brown-gold tom, probably kin. I was about to turn around when he looked up a stared at me, his amber-yellow eyes boring into mine. I jumped back and spun around

"Applepaw," asked Cinderpaw, "Are you alright?" I nodded and sat down staring at a brown she-cat sitting alone on the edge of the clearing. I got up a walked over to her. She barely noticed when I stopped in front of her.

"Hey, you're new, are't you?" I said. The she-cat looked up me, suprised as if she didn't expect me to talk to her.

"Yes, I'm Hawkpaw" she said slowly,"Who are you?"

"Applepaw, I'm from ForestClan!" I smiled at her, she scowled. This she-cat was really starting to rub me the wrong way. I was about to talk back when Treestar yowls signified the Gathering beggining. I turned to listen to the leaders speak about new apprentices births. My father was just mentioning my apointing when I felt a presence behind me. I spun around to she the golden tom standing behind me, this time he had another tom, gold-furred that smelled of TunneClan with him.

"Hello?" I whispered,"Um... May I help you?" Hawkpaw stood and looked at the two toms, staring at the second, taller one.

"I'm Brackenpaw and this Amberpaw," he whispered back,"I saw you staring at me, did you want to talk?"

"No!" I said,"but that dosen't..." I cut off when Hawkpaw when ridgid and colasped. Aberpaw caught her before she hit the ground. I let out a yowl and the Gathering stopped. I spun around when Amberpaw also went ridgid and collasped.

"Brackenpaw," I screeched, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" was the only thing he could say before he also collasped. I screeched again as the other cats cats flew into a panic. I sunddenly felt like my fur was stone and felt myself fall, my eyes closed shut.

I awoke in a grassy meadow, simaliar to the one we'd crorssed to get to the Gathering. I stood up in long grss, looking for anyone famialiar. I saw a gold mass laying in the grass a tree-length away. I darted over to the stop and relized it was Brackenpaw. He stirred at my approach.

"What happened," he said groggily,"Applepaw?" I hushed him.

"I don't know either," I whispered to him. I saw a Brown form sit up in the grass not far from me and Brackenpaw

"What just happend?" moaned Hawkpaw as Amberpaw sat up as well. When we had all grouped together the question came out.

"Where are we?" we all said in union.

"You're in StarClan silly kits." cooed a quiet voice behind us. I turned to see a white she-cat standing behind us, her pelt dappled in stars.

"Flowerstar!" gasped Brackenpaw. Flowerstar had only passed away a moon ago. I turned when another star covered cat, a calico tom, appeared.

"Jumpstar?" I whispered. I'd never formaly met him but i knew that he'd been the forestclan leader before my father. The tom purred and two more cats, a tan tom and a brown one, stepped out from behind him.

"Frogstar!" cried Hawkpaw.

"Burrowstar!" yowled Amberpaw,"What are we doing here?" The four leaders chuckled.

"We brought you here." replied the tawny tom.

"We chose you four to hear the message from StarClan." said Jumpstar. I looked at the three other apprentices, all of whome supported cofused looks.

"Us four?" inquired Hawkpaw,"we aren't even from the same Clan, how are we supposed to speak to everyone!" The leaders did't anwser.

"The Phantom of Ghosts will have it's revenge!" meowed Flowerstar.

"The four must learn," Frogstarmewed, his eyes fixed on Hawkpaw,"The Bird must soar, the Shrub must grow, the Stone must shine andthe Fruit must blossom."

"The Clans will wither and the water will run black." Burrowstar murmured.

"And only the Strength of Four may save them!" rubled Jumpstar.

"Now go and tell the Clans." whispered Flowerstar. Before i could prostest i flt my Eyes closed and the sensation as if I was floating.


	4. Chapter 3: The Awakening- Brackenpaw

******Hi guys here is the cats of the clans, and the third chapters. Sorry it's so short but i was having writer's block. Also This is from Brackenpaw's perspective. ENJOY! ~Ivystar**

* * *

**Alliances**

**Forestclan:**#Leader- Treestar~ a longhaired dark brown tabby town with cream belly and amber eyes; Applepaw's father

#Deputy- Foxclaw~ large ginger tom with green eyes;his mate is Seednose; apprentice is Lionpaw

#Medicine Cat- Mintleaf~ young, pretty grey tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

#MC apprentice- Softpaw/petal~ pale grey she-cat with purple eyes

Warriors-

#Yewclaw~ a sleek, dark-grey she-cat with long claws, many scars and dark grey eyes; formly a rougue;

#Fangface~ dark-brown tabby tom with neon yellow eyes; apprentice is Rockpaw

#Russetclaw~ lithe white tom with four ginger paws, tailtip, and yellow eyes; apprentice is Applepaw

#Dustclaw~ very dark brown tabby tom with white chest and blue eyes; mate is Snowsong

#Lavenderflight~ Calico she-cat and all her paws are black her eyes are olive green and she has a scar on her left flank and she's missing her right ear and lost one of her toes on her back right foot

#Skyfeather~ Calico she-cat and all her paws are black her eyes are olive green and she has a scar on her left flank and she's missing her right ear and lost one of her toes on her back right foot; formerly a rougue; apprentice is Wolfpaw

#Dawnwhisper~ light-gray she-cat with white stripes, paws and amber eyes

#Ripplefur~ sleek, thick-furred, silver tabby tom with black tabby stripes that resemble ripples on the surface of a moonlit pool; clear, dusk blue eyes; great fighter; apprentice is Snowpaw

#Voleclaw~ fluffy brown she-cat with bright golden eyes; aprentice is Cinderpaw

#Mumblesnout~ short black tom with one green eye and one brown eye

#Longfur~ handsome long-furred golden tom with warm yellow eyes; mate is Deerleg

#Flamefur~ maroon tabby tom with vicious amber eyes

Apprentices-

*#Applepaw/storm~ a small white she-cat with red stripes over her body with one across her face and warm amber eyes; mentor is Russetclaw

*#Cinderpaw/feather~ fluffy silver she-cat with grey flecks and pale green eyes; mentor is Voleclaw

#Lionpaw/storm~ a large white tom with deep green eyes; mentor is Foxclaw

#Snowpaw/whisker ~ dappled white and grey she-cat with blue eys and long whiskers; mentor is Ripplefur

*#Wolfpaw/spirit~ Silver she cat with a white chest, muzzle, ears, tail tip. She has amber eyes during leafbare, green eyes during New leaf. Other then that she generally has blue eyes; mentor is Skyfeather

#Rockpaw/heart~ Gray, silver, white, flame colored, and black tabby tom with blue eyes; mentor is Fangface

Queens-

#Seednose~ brown she-cat with deep green eyes; mate is Foxclaw; kits are Icekit and Shimmerkit

#Heathergaze~ slender tabby she-cat with warm amber eyes; mate is Swallowfur(dead); kits are Featherkit, Owlkit and Littlekit

#Snowsong~ white she-cat with dark blue eyes; mate is Dustclaw; kits are Rosekit and Featherkit

#Deerleg~ long-legged tawn she-cat with bright brown eyes; mate is Longfur; kits are Squirrelkit and Shellkit

Kits-

#Icekit/paw/claw~ Big white tom with bright blue eyes

#Shimmerkit/paw/nose~ Black she-cat with long, glossy fur and glowing amber eyes

#Featherkit/paw/foot~ silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

#Owlkit/paw/tail~ gray and black she-cat with a striped tail and blue eyes

#Smallkit/paw/whisker~ tabby tom with amber eyes; runt of the litter

#Rosekit/paw/thorn~ cream and pinkish she-cat with blue eyes

#Featherkit/paw/song~ silver and white tabby she-cat with emerald eyes

#Squirrelkit/paw/step~ pale brown tabby she-cat with one brown eye and one amber eye

#Shellkit/paw/dapple~ sleek calico she-cat with brillaint dark green eyes

Elders-

#Noeyes~ white tom with a black belly, tail tips and paws; lost eyes in fight with hawk; oldest cat in clan

#Lepordheart~ once handsome golden tom with shredded ears and brown eyes; mate is Tigerfur

#Tigerfur~ ginger tabby she-cat with dull grey eyes; limp from battle; Treestar's mother; mate is Lionpelt

#Pinetail~ calico tom with orange eyes; great tree climber

#Ravenpelt~ pure black she-cat with peircing, blind blue eyes; oldest she-cat in the clan

**Marshclan**: #Leader- Swampstar~ a pale ginger she-cat with white toes and green eyes

#Deputy- Reedsplash~ pale brown tabby tom with white ears, muzzle, paws, and amber eyes; mate is Swanfeather

#Medicine Cat- Deerfur~ brown she-cat with gray flecks and green eyes

#MC Apprentice- Gingerpaw/fur~ Bright ginger tom with emerald eyes

Warriors-

#Leafclaw~ brown tom with yellow eyes- big build, but suprisingly limber: apprentice is Thornpaw: his mate is Brightspots

#Spiderfoot~ long-legged black tom with yellow eyes; apprentice is Cloverpaw; mate is Sandbreeze

#Sandybreeze~ ginger she-cat with amber eyes; mate is Spiderfoot

#Ravenfeather~ Sleek black tom with ice-blue eyes. His fur has a blue tint to it in a certain light; apprentice is Redpaw

#Crowfoot~ grey she-cat with bright ginger paws and blue eyes; apprentice is Brackenpaw

#Rushstep~ ginger and white tom with long tail, legs and green eyes

#Nighthfall~ pure black tom with a nicked ear, a white tail tip and evil reddish brown eyes

Apprentices-

*#Brackenpaw/tail~ very pale brown tom with dark tabby stripes on his tail, a white underbelly, one brown forepaw, and warm amber-yellow eyes; mentor is Crowfoot

#Thornpaw/talon~ brown and gold tom with blue eyes; mentor is Leafclaw

#Cloverpaw/splash~ brown she-cat with a white, clover-shaped patch on her back; mentor is Spiderfoot; formerly a rogue

#Redpaw/flame~ pretty rusty colored she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and yellow eyes; mentor is Ravenfeather

#Duskpaw~ pale brown she-cat with tufty fur and blue-green eyes; mentor is Nightfall; murdered by mentor

Queens-

#Brightspots~ Ginger she-cat with white spots: expecting Leafclaw's kits Mousekit and Daisykit

#Swanfeather~ white she-cat with blue eyes; mate is Reedtail; kits are Spiderkit, Birchkit and Tawnykit

Kits-

#Mousekit/paw/fang~ brown tom with gray underbelly and blue eyes

#Daisykit/paw/petal~ cream-furred she-cat with gray flecks. She has amber eyes

#Spiderkit/paw/breeze~ long-legged brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

#Birchkit~ tabby tom with amber eyes; dies of Greencough

#Tawnykit/paw/song~ calico she-cat with green eyes

Elder-

#Tinycloud~ Small gray she-cat with a matted pelt and blind green eyes; oldest cat in the clan

#Mudfur~ brown tabby tom with murky brown eyes; twisted back paw

**Lakeclan**: #Leader- Splashstar~ dappled silver she-cat with one white forepaw brilliant blue eyes

#Deputy- Smokefang~ smoky gray tom with amber eyes. He has a big build and scars across his muzzle, and a cut in his left ear; mate is Petalstorm

#Medicine Cat- Cloudfeather~ fluffy white she-cat with gray ear tips and silvery-green eyes

#MC Apprentice- Sunnypaw/tail~ Tortioseshell she-cat with a golden-furred tail and amber eyes

Warriors-

#Petalstorm~ white she-cat with gray splotches and orange eyes; mate is Smokefang; apprentice is Hailpaw

#Whitefoot~ black tom with white paws and green eyes; apprentice is Hawkpaw

#Beetlefur~ dark brown, almost black, tom with amber eyes; mate is Dawnpetal

#Silentheart~ Pretty silver and black tabby with scars lacing her back and dark intimidating blue eyes; apprentice is Heatherpaw

#Blackfang~ balck tom with piercing green eyes; mate is Echopetal; apprentice is Cloudpaw

#Waspfang~ sandy brown tom with dark brown stripes and reddish brown eyes; mate is Leapordsplash

#Hazeltail~ tortoiseshell she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye; apprentice is Honeypaw

#Cedarpelt~ silver tom with black muzzle, belly and blue eyes; apprentice is Ripplepaw

#Minnowfin~ shaggy black bicolor tom with angry blue eyes and one twisted paw

#Littletail~ ginger and white tom with a lynx tail and blue eyes; apprentice is Fernpaw

Apprentices-

#Hawkpaw/fire~ Brown she-cat with ice blue eyes and gray and black splotches; mentor is Whitefoot

#Heatherpaw/song~ Pale cream she-cat with big heather eyes; mentor is Silentheart

#Fernpaw/daisy~ pale gray tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. muzzle scar and torn ear; mentor is Littletail

#Cloudpaw/wing~ a fluffy cream she-cat with brilliant yellow eyes; mentor is Blackfang

#Honeypaw/mist~ bright ginger she-cat with bright green eyes; mentor is Hazeltail

#Hailpaw/fall~ Black she-cat with pale silver marking an one blue eye and one amber eye; mentor is Petalstorm

# Ripplepaw/flash~ silver tabby tom with light blue eyes; mentor is Cedarpelt

Queens-

#Dawnpetal~ brown and cream she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Beetlefur's kits Smokekit and Briarkit

#Echopetal~ silvery blue she-cat with green eyes; mate is Blackfang: kits are Rainkit and Flowerkit

#Lepordspalsh~ unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with brown eyes; mate is Waspfang; kits are Bearrkit and Thistlekit

#Darkbird~ fluffy grey she-cat with bright amber eyes; mate is Grassleg(deseaced); kits are Splashkit and Frogkit

Kits-

#Smokekit~ gray tom; stillborn

#Brairkit/paw/flight~ brown she-cat with cream underbelly and blue eyes

#Rainkit/paw/drop~ blue-grey tom with blue eyes

#Flowerkit/paw/stem~ sandy-brown she-ca with yellow eyes

#Bearkit/paw/claw~ a big, sturdy dark brown tom with long claws and green eyes

#Thistlekit/paw/fur~ pale tom with spikey fur and green eyes

#Splashkit/paw/heart~ fluffy grey-blue she-cat with green eyes; named after Splashstar

#Frogkit/paw/leap~ moltted brown tom with green eyes; runt of the litter

Elders-

#Duskflame~ skinny ashy black tom with hard yellow eyes; he has only three legs because his hind left leg got torn up by a fox and the Medicine cat couldn't save it

#Robinfeather~ maroon she-cat with amber eyes, one of which is blind; oldest cat in clan

#Fallenstep~ golden she-cat with bad limp from broken leg; mother of Smokefang

**Tunnelclan**: #Leader- Dirtstar~ a large black tom with brown points, reddish eyes and strangly large forepaws; apprentice is Amberpaw

#Deputy- Bluepool~ Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes; her apprentice is Flashpaw

#Medicine Cat- Sageberry~ light tabby tom with green eyes

#MC apprentice- Redpaw/whisker~ pretty rusty colored tabby she-cat with kind amber eyes, a very pink nose, and unusually long whiskers; brother is Runningpaw

Warriors-

#Lilyflower~ Lithe gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws; mate is Blazingflame; apprentice is Bluepaw

#Blazingflame~ bright ginger tom with emerald green eyes; mate is Lilyflower

#Sparrowcloud~ Sleek black she-cat with a gray tailtip, ears, and yellow eyes. She has a long skinny scar on her left side from her shoulder to her rump

#Flameclaw~unusually large pale ginger tabby tom with darker paws, chest, muzzle, and amber eyes; apprentice is Runningpaw

#Dustfoot~ dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes; mate is Frostsong

#Winterscar~ White tom with long claws, lots of scars and one green eye and one violet eye; mate is Mossfire

#Fernfoot~ a dusty brown she-cat with one white paw, white flecks and kind grey eyes; apprentice is Emberpaw

#Diggerfoot~ brown tabby tom with amber eyes

#Larksong~ sleek calico she-cat with cold green eyes and grey paws

Apprentices-

#Amberpaw/stone~ tall warm golden tabby tom with white toes, tail tip, brown eyes; mentor is Dirtstar

#Flashpaw/streak~ Gray tom with zig-zagging golden streak across bac. He has amber eyes: mentor is Bluepool

#Runningpaw/flight~ long legged dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes; sister is Redpaw; mentor is Flameclaw

#Emberpaw/bloom~ dark tortoiseshell she-cat with leaf green eyes; mentor is Fernofoot

#Bluepaw/jay~ black she-cat with blue eyes and sliver tail tip; mentor is Lilyflower

Queens-

#Frostsong~ white she-cat with silver tabby stripes and blue eyes; mother of Dustfoot's kits, Greykit, Rainkit and Breezekit

#Mossfire~ tortoiseshell she cat with blind and deaf one side of her face and has lots of scars; mate is Winterscar; kits are Eclispekit and Riddlekit

#Mintshell~ Gray pelt with black spots. She has gray eyes, and a scar across her left eye; mate is Bristlethorn(dead); kit is Rumblekit

Kits-

#Greykit/paw/storm~ large long-haired gray tom with green eyes; eldest of the litter

#Rainkit/paw/pool~ dappled white and gray she-cat with blue eyes

#Breezekit/paw/feather~ silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

#Riddlekit/paw/stripe~ Black tom with shredded ears , white tabby stripes and red eyes

#Eclispekit/paw/moon~ Black bony and skinny she-cat with longer than average claws and teeth, lilac blind eyes

#Rublekit/paw/thorn~ light brown tom with dark brown spotted pelt with yellow eyes

Elders-

#Hollyberry~ ginger she-cat with white points and green eyes with gold flecks

#Whitehead~ black she-cat with one white foot, white head and blue eyes

#Twofoot~ old brown tabby tom with one deaf ear and slivery blue eyes; lost one leg to badger and had the other broken forcing him to drag himself around by his two front feet; oldest cat in clan

#Scarstreak~ scar riddled torbie tom with long claws and angry amber eyes; mate is Brokenface

#Brokenface~ once beautiful sliver she-cat with long whiskers, black stripe and electric blue eyes; had face smashed up from bad fall; mate is Scarstreak

**Starclan**:

#Jumpstar~ calico tom with copper eyes and reddish paws; formerly Forestclan leader before Treestar

#Leafkit~ dapple golden she-cat with amber eyes ; was Forestclan; died of green cough

#Pouncestep~ bicoulor tom with blue eyes; was once Forestclan deputy

#Whitepaw~ white and grey tom with green eyes; was once a Forestclan apprentice

#Mistyflight~ pretty, lithe silver tabby she-cat with one blue eyeand one brown eye; was Forestclan; mother of Applepaw

#Robinkit~ ginger and white she-cat with green eyes; was ForestClan; Applepaw's stillborn sister

#Swallowfur~ scruffy pale brown tom with amber eyes; was ForestClan

#Jaypounce~ flaming ginger tom with silver tail and amber eyes; was once Marshclan deputy

#Flowerstar~ slender white she-cat with bright green eyes; former Marshclan leader

#Frogstar~ murky brown tom with many stars and green eyes; Lakeclan Leader before Splashstar

#Bonefeather~ pure black she-cat with a scar down her back and silvery-blue eyes; Lakeclan medicine cat before Cloudfeather

#Burrowstar- tawny tom with amber eyes; previous TunnelClan leader

#Rainpaw~ Large dappled gray she-cat with very pale blue eyes; Tunnelclan MC apprentice before Redpaw; killed by a badger

#Molepaw~ small grey persian tom with long whiskers. larger nose and amber eyes; formery Tunnelclan; killed by dogs helping two loners

**Darkforest**:

#Shadowfrost~ black and white she-cat with dark green eyes; was Forestclan

#Darksong~ tortiseshellhell she-cat with flashing yellow eyes; formerly Marshclan

#Strikeclaw~ Very skinny, long-legged gray tom with snaggly teeth, long claws and dark blue eyes; was Lakeclan

#Hawkflight~ dark-brown tabby tom with blue eyes; was Tunnelclan

#Nightpaw~ black tom with piercing blue eyes and a scar along his flank was Marshclan

**Kittypet**:

#Bonnie~ ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and green eyes

#Taco~ calico tom with bright amber eyes

#Petter Pan(Pete)~ black furred, well groomed tom with green eyes

#Sunny~ fluffy tortishell she-cat with blue eyes; joins Lakeclan

#Pointsetta~ ginger she-cat with amber eyes; sister is Tara; kits are Droplet and Mango

#Droplet~ big, muscular blue-grey tom with amber eyes

#Mango~ pretty golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

#Slippers~ plump gray tom with white paws and kind amber eyes; dreams of becoming a warrior

**Rougues/Loners**:

#Ace~ dark grey tom tom with dark blue eyes; mate is Myra

#Myra~ lithe pale brown tabby she-cat with a pale underbelly and green eyes; mate is Ace; kits are Delta, Brambles and Blaze

#Delta~ Fiery ginger she-cat with golden eyes

#Brambles~ dark torbie she-cat with amber eyes

#Blaze~ dark ginger tom with blue eyes

#Raggedpelt~ scar riddled, dark brown and red tom with spooky red eyes

#Ski~ light grey tabby tom, blue eyes, fluffy fur, scar running down one flank

#Mystery~ a smoky grayish black she-cat with smoky dark blue eyes as well as a nipped right here from a tug with a wire fence; joins Clans

#Tara~ scar-riddled ginger she-cat with intimidating green eyes; mother of Spike; leader of the Mist Rogues; sister of Pointsetta

#Spike~ large, black spikey-furred tom with a shreded ear, muscualr body and green eyes; son of Tara; part of the Mist Rogues

#Viper~ black tom with yellow eyes; Tara's bodyguard; part of the Mist Rogues; most feared cat is group

#Cheetah~ Lithe, golden she-cat with black spots and green eyes; part of the Mist Rogues

#Smokey~ grey tom with yellow eyes; part of the Mist Rogues

#Felix~ brown tabby tom with black dtripes and white paws; part of the Mist Rogues

#Mike~ skinney grey tom with dark brown eyes; part of the Mmist Rogues; Spike's best friend

#Vicky~ dark borwn tabby she-cat with amber eyes; part of the Mist Rogues; second-in-command

#Emberclaw~ Smokey-grey tom with blue eyes; formerly Tunnelclan; mate is Blue; part of the Mist Rogues

#Blue~ blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes; part of the Mist Rogues; mate is Emberclaw; kits are Sparks, Diamond and Mouse

#Sparks~ bright, golden tom with brillaint green eyes; part of the Mist Rogues

#Diamond~ sliver she-cat with blue eyes; part of the Mist Rogues

#Mouse~ small brown tom with amber eyes; part of the Mist Rogues

#Scatter~ lithe black tom with fluffy fur, deep blue eyes, three scars above his right eye and many across his muzzle

#Toffee~ small light tan, coffee colored she-cat with golden-amber eyes

#Schunk~ pale tom with black stripe and stormy green eyes; Schank's brother

#Schank~ pale tom with black stripes and aber eyes; Schunk's brother

#Reflection~ a pale grey almost white she-cat withe pale blue eyes

#Cougar~ pale brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes anda scar on his left ear

#Once~ bitter ginger tabby tom with vicious amber eyes

* * *

I opened my eyes the sight of all the clans in a panic. I looked over to see Applepaw, coming to, curled in ball, next to me. Above my head was Hawkpaw and Amberpaw was behind me.

"Brackenpaw!" screamed Duskpaw, almost killing me in her attempt to nuzzle me,"Are you okay?" I nodded as I stood up, shaking the dirt from my light brown fur.

"What happened," boomed the great voice of Dirtstar as he stared at Applepaw,"You, explain!"

"Dirtstar, don't talk to my daughter like that!" growled Treestar, unsheathing his claws. Dirtstar ignored him and continued to stare at Applepaw.

"We visited Starclan," I said, stepping infront of Applepaw,"We we chosen as messagers for a prophecy!" The whole clan eruppeted into shocked whispers.

"Brackenpaw?" Swampstar asked carefully,"What did they say?"

"It was unclear," called Amberpaw from behind me," they spoke of a Phantom of Ghost's revenge, how the clans will crumble, and how the four, the Bird, the Shrub, the Stone, and the Fruit, will save them." Once again the herd of cats started to mumble to one another.

"SILENCE!" yowled Splashstar over the mews,"This Gathering is OVER!" With that the four leaders hoped of the stone tablet and gathered their Clans.

I turned and nodded at Hawkpaw and Amberpaw who returned the gestured. They then walked of to thier Clans, side by side. I then looked over at Applepaw whome I preformed a sort of bow. She copied me smirking.

"See ya later, Swamp-face" she smirked as she dashed of towards her Clan. I walked off, softly purring. I didn't even relize that my brother had joined me before he spoke up.

"So what happened," he asked," Did you actually go to StarClan?" I smiled and nodded. His eyes went wide with amazement. We walked back to camp in silence, not an akward silence but a peaceful, understood one. We we arrive at camp Swampstar leapt onto a moss covered boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey gather around the Moss Rock for a Clan meeting." She yowled loud enough to scar off a badger. Warriors walks out of the hollow of rushes they called home to listen to some stories of the outrageous Gathering.

"Tonight we had a phenomenon preformed at the Gathering. Four apprentices, inculding one of ours, collasped for no aparent cause and did not awake. When they finally did awake they claim they made journey to Starclan. They were told a phrophecy." she stopped and looked at me, silently inviting me to explain. I stiflly hopped onto the rock, tail swishing nervously. I scanned the crowd, I spotted Duskpa and Thornpaw sitting with Crowfoot at the edge of the clearing. I cleared mt throat and sat tall.

"As Swampstar said I spoke with Starclan tonight. I was told to deliver this message to you," I paused, closing my eyes to remeber, I could smell the sweet grass of the meadow," They spoke of the Phantom of Ghost, it will have its revenge, of how the Clan will wither and burn, and of the four, the Bird, Shrub, the Stone and the Fruit, that wil save them. What they said was vague and hard to understand and they didn't expalin." A burst of rebeion burst from the back of the clan.

"How do you know he speaks the truth," snarled Tinycloud, her blind eyes glinting with distrust,"he could be pulling our tails!" Swampstar step infront of me, a gesture of protectiveness.

"Tinycloud, all four cats ,who have never met before, all agree to the same story. I hardl thinl Brackenpaw would lie." Tinycloud growled and stormed off to the Elder's den, muttering something about warriors these days.

"On that note," yowled Swampstar,"Now that we've heard the witnesses side of the story I will console with my sienor warriors before we anounce the final verdict." With that she hopped off the rock , leaving me alone. As I scrambled off the boulder the MarshClan senior warriors, Reedsplash, Crowfoot, Rushstep and Nightfall gathered aroun the base of the rock, mumbling to each other. I walked to the apprentice en, tail down and head held low. Redpaw gave me a dirty look while Cloverpaw was just confused. Duskpaw and Thornpaw were waiting for me as I curled next ot them. I heard them whispering but I don't care, I just wanted to sleep. As I drifted off tho sleep I pondered on what Hawkpaw, Amberpaw and Applepaw did at thier Clans.


	5. Chapter 4: The Secret- Hawkpaw

** A/N** **Hey guys, Smigle here, few things first. One, I'm sooooooooo sorry about the wait, major writers block. Two, I've started two forums Challenge Clans and AshClan **

** forum/The-Challenge-Clans/125945/**

** forum/AshClan/127537/**

**Third, don't hate me but I'm planning on killing off some characters in the upcoming chapters. **

* * *

I was awoken by a nudging in my side.

"What?" I whined,"Whitefoot, its too early for training."

"Wake up you runt!" hissed a voice in my ear,"Splashstar wishes to see you!" My eyes snapped open to Minnowfin's snout in my face.

"What?" I said blutly.

"Splashstar wants to talk to you!" Minnowspalsh hised, his black and white fur rising.

"Okay, calm your tail, I'm going." I sniffed as I strode out of the apprentice den. The moon had just started to set as the moon-high patrol returned with prey clenched in thier jaws. I trotted towards the Tree Stump, underneath resided a den were the leader slept. In front sat Splashstar, the moon glow refcting off her dappled silver coat.

"Come inside." she ordered as she dissapeared into the den. When I entered the hollow she was sitting, kneading the dirt nervously.

"You wished to see me?" I asked as she gave me a nervous look.

"Yes," she replied blinking her blue eyes,"It's about what happened earlier this evening. Will you care to explain to me what exactly what happened?" I looked down at my paws, I knew I'd have to tell her, but why was it so hard.

"Exactly what Amberpaw said, we visited StarClan, I saw Frogstar." I meowed straightly. This sent Splashstar for a loop. Frogstar was Splashstar's brother before a he passed away from a bad battle injury.

"What did he say? What happened?" She squeaked. She'd never acted lik this before this, never, it was scaring me.

"Well he spoke of a prophecy, about a Phantom and how the four will save the forest." Splashstar looked down at her paws.

"Who are the four?" She whisper, her voice like the the sound of ice breaking on the lake in leaf-bare. I shivered at her words.

"They said the Bird, the Shrub, the Stone and the Fruit..." I stopped when Splashstar gave me a look of fear.

"You are excused..." she mumbled, her whiskers going droppy, before she collasped to the ground. Letting out screech, I tried to help Splashstar up as Smokefang, Minnowfin, Sunnypaw and Cloudfeather all came running into the den. Nudging her Splashstar's paw Sunnypaw looked up.

"What happened?" she whispered to me, genuine fear in her eyes, a look I'd never seen before.

"We were talking and she just collasped!" I anwsered honestly as Minnowfin gave me dirty look. Supporting Splashstar between each other, Smokefang and Minnowfin made thier way to the medicine den. I followed, walking slowly as possible. I sat at the entrance of the medicine den and watched as Cloudfeather fusses over my my leader. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something strange, a flash of black and white dart out of the camp. Me, being the curious cat, took the bait and followed it. I tailed the cat as he made his way into the small forest tha brodered out territory. I reconized his scent, Minnowfin? What was he doing, especially with Splashstar sick. I started to lose the tom as he quickened his pace. I started to run but stopped when a twig snapped from a bush. I spun around when a golden blur pounced on me, knocking me sideways. I hissed and flipped the intruding cat over and raked his belly. The screech seemed familiar. I looked into two glowing brown eyes.

"Amberpaw!" I gasped as I stepped back and elt the tom stand up, "What are doing here?" He shook the dirt from his golden pelt and looked at me with a long stare. I looked at my paws, I was embaressed, but i didn't know why.

"Larksong, a cat from my Clan left camp for no reason so I decided to follow..." he whispered as he gave me a quzzical look.

"Same for me!" I meowed as I looked back up at him. He scrunched up his nose in confusion.

"Strange," he murmered,"very strange..." He stopped when whispered rose from a clearing, we crept into a bush and peered out at the scence in front of us. Minnowfin hissed at a calico she-cat that sat on the other side of the clearing, hissing also.

"Dirt-eaters!" Minnowfin spat at the she-cat.

"Fish-breath!" the she-cat, probably Larksong, hissed back. Their fight was interupted by the appreance of two more cats, one a maroon tabby tom and a black tom with a nicked ear. The duo calmly sat down and stared at a bush of that came a strange looking she-cat, her pelt was strangly white but her eyes, her eyes were neon violet. She was acompanied by a dark tabby tom. I gasped, it was Raggedpelt, he'd been exiled from LakeClan when I was a kit.

"Ahh..." the she-cat smirked,"You have all come." Three of cats nodded.

"Yes, but for what?" Minnowfin spat,"How do we know we can trust you?" Minnowfin was awnsered by a swipe to the face by four gleaming ivory claws. The tom sputtered and fell back, spitting out blood. The she-cat meerly flicked blood from her claws. I gasped and fell backwards, feeling faint, the only thing that kept me from hitting the ground was Amberpaw who was suddenly underneath her. How had he moved so fast?

"Quiet!" he whispered as his amber eyes burned into her skull. He turned and watched the scene infront of them. The maroon tom stepped forwards and spoke.

"I've conntacted a group of rogues lead by a tom named Ace, they have agreed to help us." he stated.

"Very good Flamefur." The white she-cat replied, a sly grin beared on her white fangs. Then the black tom stepped forward.

"I have brought a group of thirteen rogues, they call them sleves the Mist Rogues." Then suddenly a large group of cats stepped out of the woods, led by a scar-riddled ginger she-cat, her green eyes could stare down a badger.

"I'm Tara, this is my adoptive family, Spike, Viper, Cheetah Smokey, Felix, Mike, Vicky, Emberclaw, Blue, Sparks, Diamond and Mouse." The ginger she-cat said. Larksong hissed at the smokey grey tom that Tara had called Emberclaw.

"Emberclaw," she spat," you traitor!" The tom hissed back, rasing his hackles.

"Silence!" yowled the white she-cat. The group fell to silence at the night piercing call,"Tara and your family, follow me, you four, return to your posts, me me here in one moon!" The four Clan cats nodded ad dashed off into the night, leavng me wondering what to make of all this.

* * *

**A/N *dodges objects being thrown at herself from cliff hanging the chapter* like I said Writers block, Plz review**


	6. Chapter 5: Words of Wisdom - Amberpaw

**HI GUYS! IMMA BACK! I just realized how long it's been since i last updates, over 90 days! so here is chapter 5 of my fail book! JK, I'm actually very proud of this story.**

* * *

When the cats had left I turned to Hawkpaw. She looked terrified, her icy blue eyes wide ith fear.

"What do we do now?" She shivered. He looked down at his paws, we had to tell our leaders.

"How about we go back to the our Clans, tell someone important and sniff them out, I reconize those cats. They are..." I stopped when a I heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned to Hawkpaw but she was already in a perfect hunter's crouch. We stalked over to the bush and pounced on the two cats hiding in the bushes. He sunk his claws into the she-cat's pelt as Hawkpaw took the tom.

"Oww," cried a familiar voice,"Hey! What is StarClan?" I looked down at the she-cat, Applepaw!

"What are you two doing here?" Yowled Barckenpaw, whome Hawkpaw had let up.

"Funny," I said as i say bac up, licking down my fur,"I was about to ask you the same thing." The tips of Applepaw's ear flattened in guiltiness.

"Well" she started,"I noticed Flamefur wander off. When I got to the MarchClan border, Brackenpaw was alreadt there. He said the Nightfall slipped off and he was also tracking him, we came together." I huffed as Hawkpaw's eyes widened.

"We have to tell someone!" She hissed.

"And who would belive us?" Brackenpaw pointed out,"We were four new aprentice's who snuck out in the dead of night, to tell a crazy story, Nighfall is a senior warrior is MarshClan. Swampstar wouldn't belive me!" We all nodded, the story would be the same for all of us. I sighed this would be difficult.

"Well they said they would meet here in one moon," Hawkpaw spoke up," All we have to do is pursuade a senior warrior to come with us for "hunting reasons" and have them found out." I closed my eyes, this was the only way. I nodded.

"Agreed,"I meowed, "We will meet here in one moon. The three others nodded and departed, Applepaw and brackenpaw one was and Hawkpaw the other. When we came to the small river the sperated our territories.

"Thanks for not ripping me to mouse-dust earlier." she mewed.

"Hey, don't mention it." I said nonchalant. She smiled and leaped into the the river, swiming across with ease. When she had disappeared from my view i turned and trotted back into my territory. i stopped behind a bush and cleaned her scent from my fur. i then dashed inot the main tunnel attempting to reach the apprentice den undetected.

I wasn't so lucky.

"Where were you?" came the voice of my brother. I turned to see Flashpaw standing behind him, his head cocked to one side. I closed my eyes nd set my jaw then looked up at him.

"Just streching my legs." I lied, I knew he didn't buy it.

"You left at Sundwon, it's now after Monnhigh..." He questioned. I didn't anwser. He just sighed and pushed past me, heading to the apprentice den. I looked at my paws, guilt filling my concious, I hated lying to my brother. I was about to stand up when a weak voice came from the Elder's den, an old badger hollow.

"Amberpaw!" croaked and one of the elders. I walked in to see it was Twofoot. He was a the eldest cat in the Clan and had definitely earned his name. He had lost his back right back leg to a badger when he was a deputy, then to add insult to ingury, not three moons later, while expoloring a crevice after an the earth had shooken ,he had fallen and broken his other back leg. He was now forced to drag himself around on his two front paws.

"Yes?" I said as I walked in.

"Can you help me?" he asked, 'I'm hungry and my bones are all stiff, I just need a hand to the fresh-kill pile." I smiled as i came over and help hoist the old cat to his two paws. We slowly walked to the main part of camp and settle down there. I walked over the fresh-kill pile and selected a gopher for Twofoot and a mouse for myself. As we sat, or laid, there, I barely touched my food. After Twofoot had finished his share he looked up at me, his silverly blue eyes boring into mine.

"Something is bothering you," he said, reading my mind," What is it?" I sighed.

"I'm just confused." I said straightly.

"About what?" The brown tabby asked.

"Well,' I started, wondering how to word what I was going to say I decided to not name names," I just, well i have an issue and I'm not sure that if i tell some cat that they won't believe, then i had to lie to someone I care about very musch." I felt a small tear well up in my eye but blinked it away. Twofoot noticed this and smiled.

"I may just be an old flea-bitten Mousefodder but I know how you feel, same thing happened to me." Twofoot murmered.

"Really? What happened?" I asked asked.

"Well once I found that someone I cared about very much, my sister, had fallen for a cat from another Clan." I gasped, Twofoot's sister was Hollyberry. She was supposed to be the most loyal TunnelClan had ever seen! A forbidden love!

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't..." He said, "And right now I'm not realy sure I did the right thing..."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. Twofoot just stared.

"I'm trying to saying that you must decided yourself, every problem is different, you must weigh the pro and cons and make your own choice." The elder replied before standing up at walking out, leaving behind a very confused apprentice (aka me).

* * *

**Yah I know it sucked but I'm bad at filler chapters, don't worry, shiz will get really next chapter. P.S. bring a box of tissues because I have a feeling some character just might die.**


End file.
